So, Carpentry is a Trade of Love After All!
by aRIyUKi of tHE sNoW
Summary: Jaden tries to be helpful when Alexis has to replace her dorm room cabinet, but he ends up making the job much more awkward than it had to be! Serious OCC! No flames please!


**(A/N) Ariyuki**- Hey everyone! It's been a while! So, a few weeks ago, this story received a review from Chichi4mangaHero and I was totally shocked! All I could think was, people still read this oneshot, like six months after it was posted? Whoa! I then glanced it over and realized that this story was written before I understood how to space everything out and format properly; I almost gave myself a headache! So, until I finish my newest fianceshipping story ( which will be out very soon!) I thought I'd repost this story, only in the correct format. The grammar has been fixed as well! If you have seen this story but couldn't bare to read through it because of the GIANT paragraphing, it's all fixed! If you haven't read it, well then…please enjoy! Thank you!

_Warning: I have not in anyway altered the story's content, thus, this is indeed Fianceeshipping fluff with OOC. Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea, but no matter how anyone feels, I shall remain a JudaiXAsuka lover forever. Also, this story uses the English names (groan ^-^') because I am more familiar with them. I don't want to mess any of the titles up! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_** AriYuki-:Hello again! I'm SUPER excited to send out this oneshot cause I think Jaden and Alexis are a really cute couple. I joined fan fiction because of them and the never-ending fan girls' quest to give them the relationship they never had!**_

_** Jaden: Awww…You're so cute Ari-Chan!3**_

_** AriYuki:*blushes * Thanks Jadey!**_

_** Kurama- Sheesh. You should write a fanfic about me already….**_

_** And stop flirting with him.**_

_** AriYuki: Sorry Ku-chan. I just don't want to mess up your character if I portrait it wrong! Please understand! I luv you too much! And I'm NOT flirting.**_

_** Kurama: I was just teasing! ! And you were.**_

_** Jaden: You'll hurt her feelings! Meanie! He doesn't like you.**_

_** AriYuki: *TEARDROP* Ku doesn't like me….**_

_** Kurama: *glares at Jaden angrily* No! I'm sorry! I was just kidding! I LUV U!**_

_** Jaden: No you don't.**_

_** Alexis: Ummm, could someone start the fic please? **_

_** Jaden: Oh hey Lex. Yeah that's a good idea. Ari?**_

_** AriYuki: *In a state of emotional turmoil***_

_** Kurama: You guys should probably take care of the disclaimer…Ari are you ok? Babe, I'm sorry! *runs over to console her***_

_** Jaden and Alexis: AriYuki doesn't own us or Yugioh Gx. If she did, we'd be together, Chazz would have a girlfriend so he'd quit going for Alexis and live his life , and it'd be fried shrimp day every day at the Academy(just for you, Sy!) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either!**_

_***Yugioh Gx Fanficiton-So, Carpentry is a Trade of Love After All!***_

_** Summary- Jaden tries to be helpful when Alexis has to replace her dorm room cabinet, but he ends up making the job much more awkward than it had to be! OCC, because if it wasn't, Jay would probably have just ignored Lex in the first place and there'd be no story! **_

_** Rated T just for safety **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It was a beautiful day on Academy Island. The sun was shining, the ocean waves blew warm breezes of the rocky shores, and the sky was bright blue. It was the perfect day to spend outdoors.

Jaden Yuki, a cheery Slifer dorm freshie, had decided it was a good time to take a walk and enjoy the fresh air. The wind rustled through his orange and brown locks as he wandered around the peacefully quiet campus. It was like a form of therapy for him, seeing as he hadn't had a break since the Shadow Riders had arrived. He could have done that for _hours_, except a grunting noise caught his ear as he was passing the Obelisk Dorm…

"Grrr! Why…won't…you…move!" Jaden looked up from the screen of his Ipod and pulled a head phone out of one ear.

"Wait? Did I just hear something?" he asked himself. He stopped and listened.

"Good lord! Why is this so heavy?" the voice cried out. Jaden pulled out the other headphone and followed the sound to the back of the Girls' Obelisk Dorm.

" Umm.. hello?" Jaden asked. He watched as a figure in purple shorts and a black cami appeared from behind the large blue box. The teenage boy began to blush lightly and stammered," Oh. Hey Lex! What.. whatcha doing?" The blonde Obelisk queen smiled and waltzed over to her Kuriboh-haired friend.

"Hey Jay," she said. "I got a new cabinet for my dorm room but this box is like, 150 pounds or something, and I can't even get it off the ground!" Jaden walked over to the box and read the side label aloud.

"Cherry wood cabinet…5ft by 2ft by 3 1/2ft…some assembly required…ah hah! Lex, you were off a little. It's 145 pounds, not 150," Jaden said rather sarcastically.

Alexis glared and responded(also sarcastically),"Oh, okay! I should be able to lift it way easy huh!" She folded her arms crossly. " What are you doing now?" The brunette boy striped off his bright red blazer and lent over next to the box.

"Alright Lex! Push!" he shouted.

Alexis looked at Jaden, very puzzled, asking," The…the box? Why?"

Jaden grinned. "I can bench 150 or so at the gym, so if you hold on to the side and direct me to your room, I'll take it up. Plus, a girl can't exactly construct a cabinet by herself and building things happens to be a single of my many talents!"

Alexis puffed her cheeks, pouting, "I don't know whether I should be thankful or really pissed off at you!"

Jaden smiled nervously at her and stammered, "Uhhh I'd prefer the first option…I was just joshing…"

She smiled and mounted the box on his back. "Thanks, Dummy. Let's go!"

***(a few minutes later)***

"You're almost there Jay! A little more..Oh! Let me get the door for you! Come on in! Slowly…okay. Set it down right there!" Jay sighed in relief as the heavy box was released from his person, contemplating whether he misread the weight on the container! It felt a lot heavier than 150.… Sweat dripped from his brow and his black tee stuck to his skin. So, he did the only natural thing a guy would do; he took it off…totally disregarding he was in a lady's' room! Alexis turned around after locking her room door. She saw Jaden stretching out his shoulders, shirtless.

"Ahhhhhh! Jay? What the heck are you doing?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, falling back in shock.

Jaden turned as red as a tomato when the reality set in that he'd just stripped in Alexis' room; he hurriedly crouched behind the box, stammering, "I…I…sorry…hot…forgot was in…your room for…a sec." He noticed she was silent, so Jay turned around and peeked on the other side of the box. " Lex?" he asked. She was on her knees across from him, her pale cheeks a light ruby red.

"It's okay." she said. Alexis sat down next to him. "I just didn't see it coming. You surprised me. If you're hot, you can't help it. And you are helping me out, so I'm not going to picky." Secretly, Alexis hoped he'd keep it off anyway. Jaden, still blushing, turned the box on its side, opened the top and the two students emptied the contents on the purple carpeted floor. Hundreds of bolts, planks, hinges, tools and packing peanuts lay at their knees, as well as a 100 page instruction manual.

Jaden looked over at Alexis curiously. "Please tell me you weren't the one who ordered this unnecessarily confusing and complex cabinet!" The blonde shook her head.

"No. There was some recall on our old cabinets; lead, a loose bolt, something like that; and so the school ordered us all new ones to replace them," she explained. Jaden wondered how the faculty expected students to do so much physical and mental labor just to replace a piece of furniture! His head hurt just looking at the front cover of the packet.

"Well then," the young man proclaimed. "This is no problem! We can build this if we compile our man/brain power!"

"Your brain power? What are you talking about?" Alexis asked jokingly. Jaden gave Alexis a pathetic puppy dog face and whimpered a little. She hugged his shoulder and apologized. Eventually, after much shoulder rubbing, he believed her.

The two then buckled down and got to work; Alexis' room transformed from a dorm to a hardware shop in seconds. The teens worked diligently through the rest of the morning and late into the afternoon. The floor cleaned itself up as, piece by piece, the cabinet mounted itself in front of them. Finally, it was built. Jaden and Alexis grinned as they marveled at the cherry masterpiece. It had four full length drawers across the bottom and two half drawers at the top. Above all that sat a sleek new mirror surrounded by inlaid wood. The feet were also inlaid, with silver colored chips at the sides.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it looked to build!" Jaden exclaimed proudly.

Alexis smirked and retorted, "Yeah, after you looked at the diagrams the right way up!"

Jay smiled sheepishly. "That too," he added.

"Still Jaden," Alexis said. "I definitely would not have been able to build this myself. Thanks a million for everything today!" She pulled her arms around his neck and softly pecked him on the mouth. Jaden gasped and looked into her eyes startled.

"What the heck was that?" Lex glared.

"I was thanking you! What else would I be doing?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"By kissing me? You coulda given me a warning or something!" he responded.

"Well excuse me for trying to be considerate! Geez!" Alexis argued back. The twos' quarrel was abruptly ended by a loud rap at the door.

A voice called out, "Alexis? Alexis? Can we borrow your Yu Yu Hakusho season three DVDs? Jasmine hasn't finished Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho yet or seen the battle with Toguro at all!"

"Crap!" Alexis said under her breath. Mindy wanted to come in, and here she was, arguing with a half naked male in her room. Mindy would love that drama. Swiftly, Alexis grabbed Jaden's arm and threw him in her bed, covering him in her sheets and blankets.

"What the heck Lex? What are you doing noMMMFFF!" Lex shoved another pillow over his face.

"I'll deal with you later! Keep quiet or you die!" she whispered harshly to the suffocated Jaden Yuki. "Coming!" Alexis planted a smile on her face and hopped happily over to her mini entertainment center, took the Season III box set from one of the shelves and ran to the door. "Hey guys! Here's the set!" she said as she opened it and saw the faces of her dear friends Jasmine and Mindy.

"Hey Lex! Thanks a bunch. I'll try to finish the episodes today and give 'em to you tomorrow…Is that the new cabinet style we're getting?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah...didn't you get yours?" Alexis inquired back. Her two peers shook their heads, saying that they had not, thanked Lex for the DVDs and left. "I wonder why they didn't get it yet?" Alexis thought. She shut the door sighing in relief, walked over to her bed and flipped the sheets. Jaden lay snuggled in her pillow and wrapped up comfortably in her blankets.

"So comfy!" Jaden moaned softly, earning him a glare from Alexis.

"O! U! T! Get out!" she barked.

Jaden smiled up at her evilly and retorted, "Nope. I'm just too comfortable in here! So, do you have season four too? We should watch it together; it's my favourite." Alexis grabbed his arm and attempted to pull Jay out of her bed, but alas, he was too heavy. She was not having a good day with weights. Alexis growled and gave one more attempt to get him out, but with a swift movement of his arm, Jaden pulled Alexis into the air and she landed in bed next to him.

"Argh!" Alexis groaned loudly. "You are IMPOSSIBLE! Do you know that?" Jaden shrugged and pulled the milk white sheets over her.

"You did throw me in here, suffocate me and threaten me last I checked. And I'm impossible?" he pointed out.

"I only did that because I'm such a nice person! I'm really pissed at you but I don't want you to get in trouble for being here," the blonde girl explained. Jaden placed an arm around her shoulder and placed his lips next to Alexis' ear, making her blush slightly.

"Well I'm sorry for being so impossible," Jaden whispered softly. "I didn't see that coming. Just like when I took my shirt off, right? You acted the same way. I just came by to help you out! I didn't realize I was doing anything that big to deserve…what you did…besides.." Jay took his arm from around her and sat up. Lex did the same.

"Well?" she asked tenderly. "Besides what?" Jaden's arms went around Alexis' waist and he pulled her into his lap.

"That was.." Jaden stammered out best he could. "…my first. I've never kissed anyone before." Alexis was shocked. A guy like him, so fun, so attractive and loveable, had never been kissed before? Jaden blushed even harder now as Alexis turned around in his lap placed her soft hands on his hard bare abs. The blonde student laid her face on his chest and Jaden tightened his grip on her.

"I'm such a jerk!" she cried into his chest.

"No! That's not it at all!" Jaden sputtered out. "I didn't say what I did because I wanted you to feel bad! I said it…because I didn't want our first kiss to suck. I wasn't prepared, so I'm sure it sucked." The two looked deep into each others' eyes. Alexis couldn't help but be entranced by the dark chocolate brown pupils that were locked on hers.

"We," she whispered so close to his face that Jaden could feel her breath on his lips. "…could try again." Jaden pressed his forehead on hers and leant in slowly and nervously. He stopped a millimeter away from her mouth looking down at her for approval. She murmured a yes softly. Jay took her head in one hand and began to kiss her top lip. He moved his way down so he was kissing them both, then he softly bit the lower lip. Alexis pushed her arms out on Jadens' chest and he slid down the headboard, dragging them under the sheets. Jaden flipped over on his knees so he was over Alexis and kissed her more passionately and with confidence, while Alexis massaged his shoulders and pulled her fingers through his hair. Eventually, the two remember they had to breathe and broke apart. Jaden lowered and rested on top on Alexis.

"What …were we… arguing …about?" Alexis asked between deep breaths.

"Who cares?" Jaden bluntly responded. They smiled and began to rise out of Alexis' bed when another rap at the door surprised them. "Well aren't you popular?" Jaden chuckled.

Alexis smiled softly at him and said, "I hope I don't have to throw pillows in your face this time!" Jaden nodded and buried himself in her sheets as Alexis walked over to the door. "Hello?" As it opened, Alexis saw the face of her dorm master Ms. Fontaine.

"Hello Alexis! Did you get a blue box…Is that a constructed cabinet?"

Alexis said, " Yeah! It wasn't that hard to build and I'm pretty handy! Underneath the sheets, Jaden was cursing under his breath.

"Oh!" Ms. Fontaine said." "Then I guess you don't need help? You see, the work men were a little late at arriving on the island, so the cabinets were to just be left outside till they arrived to construct them! But I guess you have that under control!" Alexis looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" Ms. Fontaine nodded and smiled brightly at her. "I think I'll leave now on that note! Oh and…tell Jaden did a great job on that cabinet but he left his blazer outside! And that's a REALLY obvious hiding spot bro! Bye bye!" And with that the door shut. Alexis looked over at Jay who emerged from under the covers.

"How did she…?" Jaden asked. Alexis shrugged and sighed.

"Well sorry I ruined a perfect day that you could have spent doing something else…"

"Again I ask, who cares?" Jaden remarked. He looked around the room. "That entertainment center looks like it should be recalled. Let me know when I should replace it!" Jay said.

Alexis laughed and jumped into his arms. "Absolutely sir! Do you take cash, or credit?" she asked. Jaden chucked as he planted a kiss on Alexis' forehead. "I'll take you."

****

** Jaden: I like this story! Makes my life ten times better! *has slight nosebleed***

** Kurama:*enters room* Good for you. Perv.**

** Alexis: Ku-chan! How's Ari?**

** Jaden: Why are you calling him Ku-chan? And I'm no perv!**

** Kurama: Much better! She's right here.**

** AriYuki: Hey guys I'm ok now.**

** Alexis: Nice Ku-chan. Whatcha do to make her feel better?**

** Kurama: *smiles evilly* Nothing much. Right, Ari?**

** AriYuki: *has raging blushing fit***

** Jaden: HEY SOMEONE PAY ATTENTION TO ME! WHY IS ARI SUDDENLY ALRIGHT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? AND WHY IS MY GIRL CALLING KURAMA KU-CHAN! SOMEONE FILL ME IN!**

** Alexis: You're yelling.**

** Jaden: ARGH!*runs out screaming but hits head on suddenly opening door and gets knocked out***

** AriYuki: Jay! Are you ok? Who opened that door?**

**Zero Kiryu: I smelled blood.**

** AriYuki: Oh My GOSH! HI ZERO-CHAN!*runs over to give him a hug***

** Kurama: What just happened?**

** Alexis: Sigh…Read and review please!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Ariyuki**- Thanks for reading! Luv ya! Please review if you can and look out for a new Gx fic coming soon


End file.
